1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a lighting system, and, more particularly, to a locomotive headlamp.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally used headlamps for locomotive use have several drawbacks. One such drawback stems from the fact that conventionally used headlamps are recessed within the locomotive's headlight housing. Such a recessed position results in snow and ice impaction and accumulation between an anterior rim of the headlight and the wall of the locomotive's headlight housing.
Conventional halogen headlamps have the additional drawback in that, when in use on the locomotive, such headlamps may reach temperatures of up to about 140 degrees Celsius, thereby creating a hazardous burn condition.
Furthermore, conventionally used light emitting diode (“LED”) headlamps for locomotive use generate heat which, based upon the recessed position of the LED headlamp within the locomotive's headlight housing, destroy the electronics and circuitry contained within the LED headlamp. Additionally, because conventionally used LED locomotive headlamps contain the heat generated from the LED bulbs in the back of the headlamp, such heat is insufficient for melting snow and ice accumulation from the headlamp when in use on the locomotive.
Another drawback to conventionally known locomotive headlamps is that, when in operation, they are exposed to vibrational shocks which subject the headlamps to increased internal fractures.
An additional drawback to conventionally known locomotive headlamps is that they are in need of regular replacement and maintenance. For example, conventionally used halogen-based headlamps last a maximum of only up to about 2,000 hours. Additionally, known headlamps have a high parasitic load, thereby causing the waste of fuel.
What is needed, therefore, is a locomotive headlamp that can generate heat which may be used to prevent the accumulation of snow and ice on the headlamp without causing harm to the electronics and/or circuitry contained within the headlamp. Further needed is a headlamp with improved resistance to the vibrational forces sustained by the headlamps when in use on the locomotive, and which have an improved life of operation and a reduced parasitic load.